


Oscuridad Externa

by DieEis, ElVirtuoso



Series: Relatos Jónicos [7]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Darkin Possession, M/M, Original Character(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Verbal Humiliation, Xenophilia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 08:49:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13337691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieEis/pseuds/DieEis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElVirtuoso/pseuds/ElVirtuoso
Summary: Lo que hace a una fantasía ser lo que es, es que son representaciones mentales de lo que se desea con mayor ímpetu. Kayn era feliz con su fantasía recurrente.…Sin embargo, no sabe cómo reaccionar si la fantasía se vuelve realidad.





	Oscuridad Externa

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Seguimos aquí escribiendo Rhaast x Kayn porque nos encanta. 
> 
> _____
> 
> Hello! I don't think I could translate this one. But you can try using Google translate. Or if anyone is interested in doing it, tell me!

El silencio embriaga la estancia, la habitación está tan oscura como la noche aún cuando afuera el sol reine invicto. El susurro de un movimiento en la oscuridad delata una presencia. De nuevo, solo nada.  
— _Aaahhh_ —

El gemido rompe la atmósfera, y se desvanece líquido de nuevo en la oscuridad, nuevamente imperturbable.

Un golpe interrumpe de nuevo la calma. Y Kayn despierta del lapso de meditación en el que se hallaba sumido, está bañado en sudor y semen. Y Rhaast se ríe entre sus manos. Su pupila se abre en medio de las sombras.

_“Casi te atrapan masturbandote”_

Kayn lo ignora por un momento, está disfrutando de su post orgasmo; había sido violento, y le había encantado. Jadea suave y goza en silencio de la risa de Rhaast. Su respiración es agitada, jadea de nuevo solo para recuperar el ritmo.    
  
Se levanta de su sitio solo para sentarse, la espalda estaba caliente en comparación al frío del resto de la habitación. Se acaricia los brazos y vuelve a jadear, ahora que lo sentía; todo él estaba aún caliente. Se centró finalmente, y agudizó el oído, quería saber si el golpe contra la puerta había sido imaginación suya. Rhaast se mantuvo callado mientras tanto.

Y la puerta sonó de nuevo. Junto a una voz.

  
**—Kayn te necesitan afuera, los espías arribaron y quieren hablarte—**

Kayn rodo los ojos, y le devolvió la mirada a la puerta con fastidio, como si ella tuviese la culpa. Rhaast se ríe de nuevo.

—Si claro enseguida voy— Anunció Kayn desde su sitio.

Se estiró flojo como un gato desde su sitio, y la voz de Rhaast susurro de nuevo contra su oreja. 

_“¿No te gustaría quedarte…?”_

— Tengo deberes uh, Zed no esta—

“ _Ah cierto, Zed no esta_ " La voz de Rhaast era cínica. “ _Entonces podemos hacerlo todo el día”_

—Ya quisieras—

Tardo unos segundos en borrar los rastros  de sus actos ilícitos, y en minutos caminaba con la misma arrogancia de siempre hacia la habitación donde había sido llamado. Ahí lo esperaban los espías, para entregar la información a Kayn en ausencia de Zed. Había sido un encargo personal, y Kayn lo había tomado con la seriedad necesaria.

Adentro un grupo de hombres lo esperaban de pie. Kayn saludo y paso enfrente de ellos, Rhaast los observaba a su paso. Detallandolos uno a uno, hasta fijar su vista en el más alto y fornido. Lo recordaba de algo, pero Kayn hablaba tantas cosas a veces, ignoro de momento el origen de su recuerdo. Era diferente a los demás, delgados y ágiles, la contextura normal de todos los espías que había conocido durante su tiempo en la orden. En cambio este parecía pelar árboles con las manos.

La conversación fue vaga, formal. Rhaast la ignoró la mayor parte del tiempo, pero Kayn se mantuvo atento, captando todo lo que debía de decirle a Zed al llegar. Tal vez hoy o mañana estaría de vuelta. Solo un día para tener a Kayn desocupado.

“ _Mira a Ese... No era…¿Thardid?”_

— mjum— respondió Kayn en su mente. 

_“¿No has notado como te ve? Te quiere cojer.. tanto como yo quiero”_

—Necesito hacer esto por Zed— 

“ _Pero ya casi terminas... Te apuesto a que se queda de último para hablarte”_

—...— Kayn no dijo nada. Continuo enfocado en la información que recibía.

Recibio el paquete por Zed al final de la conversación. Lo guardo en el mismo salón, donde zed le había indicado; un cofre sellado que Zed solía usar, eran papeles confirmó al sentir su peso, no le dio muchas vueltas. Él sabría que son. 

Cuando todos se marcharon Thardid, el susodicho al cual Rhaast le dedicó unos segundos de atención, fue el último en irse. Pero no lo hace del todo, paseo su mirada por Kayn y preguntó.

— ¿Que harás...más tarde?—.

Kayn no recordaba lo gruesa que era su voz. Y Rhaast no tarda en responder dentro de su cabeza. 

_“¿Que decías?_

Kayn no responde de inmediato, sonríe  de lado y los hace espero a ambos. Escucha de nuevo a Rhaast, pero ahora detrás, en su oreja.

"Dile que sí....dile que sí..."

—Creo que nada— Afirmó Kayn altanero.

—¿Podríamos vernos?—

_" Te devora con la mirada.... Y no lo culpo... Si así son sus manos, imagina su verga... La apruebo"_

—¿Te gustaría...?—Thardid el espía insiste, y la pregunta se queda al aire.

Es tácito. Las personas buscaban a Kayn por tres cosas casi siempre, Zed Lo necesitaba, una misión requería su presencia, o querían acostarse con el.

Kayn sonrió, pero no por lo que decía el hombre. Lo que Rhaast le decía al oído sonaba mucho más delicioso.

—Sí, nos vemos en mis aposentos, al anochecer—

…

Rhaast estuvo todo el día hablándole al oído a Kayn, por supuesto, todas eran cosas sucias. Una sonrisa surco su rostro conforme se acercó la tarde, y cuando no tuvo más ocupaciones decidió darse una ducha.

Kayn amarro en una trenza más corta el cabello, no quería montarlo hoy, se mira, y jura ver a Rhaast detrás suyo en la pieza de plata pulida que servía de espejo.

_“Me encanta tu espalda…”_

—Lo sé, ¿a quien no?—

Tomo agua y uso una tinaja para lavarse el cuerpo con calma. Estaba a la temperatura justa.

“ _Espero ese bastardo se duche…”_

—Te importa mucho su higiene— Inquirió Kayn mientras se mojaba el rostro.

_“En parte es tu culpa”_

—mjum —dice Kayn con una sonrisilla, tal vez sí tenía culpa.

No se tardó más de lo necesario, recogió a Rhaast, apoyado  ahora de la pared de azulejos. Había mantenido su pupila abierta...observando atentamente a Kayn y todo su cuerpo. Se secó, se vistió; todo enfrente de Rhaast y se retiró nuevamente a sus aposentos. Limpio y oliendo bien.

No le sorprende ver a Thardid esperando cerca de sus aposentos. Kayn no lo saluda, pero si le sonríe, abriendo la puerta y dejando que pase primero.

Kayn es el último en pasar, asegurándose así que nadie más los viese, la puerta se cerró y pasó el seguro.

—¿Tienes que llevar siempre la guadaña?— El espía Thardid no tardó en posar su mirada sobre la guadaña, una pupila roja le devolvió la mirada.

—¿Te incomoda? —

—Algo—

—No puedo dejarla, al menos, debe estar cerca de mi—

Rhaast se ríe detrás de su oído. Es como si eso fuese el mejor chiste de la noche. Pero se queja, cuando lo recuesta cerca de la cama. Y Kayn se olvida unos segundos de el.

Thardid carga en sus brazos a Kayn y lo besa raudo. Lo adora. Y lo despoja de la ropa con poco cuidado. Kayn se queja,y lo amenaza si rompe algo. Lo cual hace. Y Kayn se venga y rompe parte de la pieza superior del traje de Thardid. Pero eso en vez de desanimarlos sólo los anima más.

Se lanzan a la cama. Y Kayn se coloca encima. Ya desnudo. Se fascina por la envergadura del pene de su amante. Rhaast le habla al mismo tiempo que Thardid. Y Kayn solo se excita más.

Las manos callosas de Thardid lo toman del miembro y lo masturban. Kayn solo mueve sus caderas y se aferra a los brazos del otro, sin querer. Rasguñandolo con la mano izquierda, con las garras.

Thardid solo gime y se ríe. Kayn también se ríe, y cierra los ojos

Por un segundo jura que las manos de Thardid son más callosas. Y extraña la voz de Rhaast en su oreja. Abre los ojos para ver al hombre bajo suyo, y le sube y baja la sangre. 

Thardid Lo mira con ojos rojos brillantes. Sus manos lo sostienen, se han tornado gruesas y escamosas como la suya izquierda. Kayn trata de no gemir, siente el corazón en la garganta, y tiene una pregunta colgada en los labios. 

—Me gusta este cambio temporal...— 

La voz de Rhaast sale por los labios de Thardid. Y sonríe, solo para mostrar una hilera de colmillos blancos. Y una lengua larga y viscosa que agita a Kayn de pies a cabeza. 

—¿ _R-rhaast_...? — titubea por un segundo. 

Y es Rhaast quien le sonríe, y se humedece la boca con la lengua.

— ¿Te pusiste tímido ahora?...¿Quieres al soso espía de nuevo?— 

Kayn se mira encima, y nota como parte del darkin se hace parte de Thardid. No sabe que consecuencias traería. Pero lo desea. 

Y sonríe. 

— ¿Que haces que no mueves la mano?—

—Una putita ansiosa...— La voz  Rhaast suena mejor, siente como se le eriza el vello. Y este vuelve a masturbarlo.

Kayn baja aún más la mirada solo para observar como las escamas rojas y negras del darkin se apoderaban de las manos de Thardid, y bajaban por sus costados y aumentaba en su vientre. Abrió los ojos de par en par al ver la nueva anatomía masculina que lo esperaba. Roja, grande como la anterior. Gorda, con algunas protuberancias en su parte dorsal. Y caliente.

La examinó con sus manos mientras movía sus caderas para Rhaast que no paraba de masturbarlo.

—Ahh....ah... Me encanta...—

— Y Te va a gustar más cuando te la meta...—

—...dejame probarla — 

Los colmillos de Rhaast se mostraron en una sonrisa absurdamente sensual.

—No esperaba menos...de mi puta golosa— 

Rhaast halo del cabello a Kayn. Y este sonrió. Le encantaba que lo tratarán rudo. Sus bocas chocaron y Kayn sintió de primera mano aquellos colmillos mordiendo sus delicados labios. Y como la lengua de Rhaast lo dejaba tanto sin aliento como sin sangre. Lamiendo a su paso las heridas que el mismo causó. 

Kayn descendió lamiendo como un famélico la piel a su paso, desde el cuello, los pectorales, hasta el comienzo de las escamas y llegando al final a su miembro. Sonrió y observó a Rhaast desde arriba. 

— Es mejor que cuando medito...— Lamió el extraño, pero delicioso glande. Y succionó el particular pre-semen que corría por el.

Kayn no era ningún santo. Eso todos lo sabían. Pero de todas las vergas que había chupado. Nunca había chupado una con más ahínco que la de Rhaast ahí.

Las garras de Rhaast acariciaron sus hombros. Y lo empujó del cabello para que se tragara más de su miembro. Kayn alzó las caderas. Y Rhaast pudo darse un bocado visual de su trasero. De sus glúteos, deliciosos y prístinos. 

Un deseo primitivo nació en Rhaast, deseaba marcarlo con sus dientes. 

Kayn sonrío con la verga en su boca. Y se quito la mano de encima solo para sacar el miembro y lamerlo en la punta. Lentamente mientras hacia contacto visual con Rhaast.

— Ya me sacie... Y quiero que me la metas— Kayn apretó entonces la base del sexo con su mano y lo agitó.—Pero ni creas que me vas a preparar con esas garras, pon a usar esa lengua tuya— agrego en forma de amenaza. 

Rhaast rió, y movió las caderas solo para sentir una vez más esa lengua contra su miembro. Sonrió aún más solo para enseñarle la lengua y los colmillos. 

— Te voy a poner a llorar...y no vas a querer más nunca ninguna otra verga que no sea la mía—

— Mucho blah blah y nada de acciones — Kayn volvió a apretarlo.

…

— Sí no supiera de tu historial....— Rhaast abría los glúteos de Kayn cuando finalmente cambiaron de posiciones, lo examinaba con fascinación, había paseado las garras por su entrada. Y la contracción de la misma lo había fascinado— Diría que eres virgen—

— Solo por cicatrización...— dijo el aludido. Mientras lamía con deguste el largo de Rhaast entre sus manos. Con el culo parado en alto para que hiciera lo que quisiera con el.

Y cómo Rhaast parecía tardar, Kayn retomó su apetito. Solo pudiendo con la punta debido a la posición en la que se encontraba. Pero era más que suficiente, lograba así succionar tanto como podía de su pre-semen, alienamente delicioso en su paladar.

Pero un temblor lo invadió. Cuando la lengua viscosa de Rhaast por fin lo saboreo. Y el gruñido erótico de Rhaast solo lo hizo sentir sentir aún más un bochorno terrible. No hubo espacios para fanfarronerías cuando la lengua por fin hizo su trabajo y cumplió su prometido. Lo hizo llorar de placer. 

Si ese no era el beso negro más intenso, más delicioso y más erótico de todos, entonces los demás estaban viviendo una farsa. Porque estaba seguro que no había nada en toda Valoran que pudiera compararse con la lengua larga y viscosa de Rhaast. Lo hizo recostar su mejilla de su grueso vientre y apretar con sus dedos su miembro. Moviendo sin propio control de si mismo sus caderas, solo para sentir como esa lengua lo profranaba.

Y eso, que solo era su lengua.

Rhaast siempre se lo decía. Y deseaba, necesitaba comprobarlo.

Te haré adicto a mi verga.

Lloriqueo todo lo que Rhaast habia jurado que sucederia durante todo el proceso. Hasta que Kayn se sintio un completo desastre y rogo que se la metiera de una maldita vez. Su lengua era mucho, mas de lo que creyó, pero habia una diferencia entre sus encuentros "meditativos" y todo. esto.

Rhaast solo rió. Y mordio sus gluteos hasta hacerlo llorar un poco más.

...

De nuevo Kayn estuvo encima suyo. Pero ya no era Thardid. No, La sonrisa, la mirada, las manos. La verga; Eran Rhaast. Penetrarlo fue facil, Kayn gimio placentero al encuentro y no tuvo que ordenar nada para sentir la verdadera potencia de  Rhaast contra sus caderas. El golpe lo empujo hacia arriba, y él necio, se hizo caer con la gravedad sobre la enorme verga.

Y lo gozo. Abrio la boca, torcio la mirada, y luego apreto fuertemente los parpados.

—AAAh! Mierda!— Grito Kayn. Conteniendo las inequivocas lagrimas de placer en sus parpados. 

Frente a frente se hallaron. Y Rhaast no perdio reparo en todo Kayn. Paseo su lengua por su cuello y lo mordio en los hombros mientras lo embestia. Y le susurraba al oido.

—¿Ya eres adicto a mi verga? Mi pequeña puta golosa—

Lo embistio. Kayn repitio el gesto. Y se afano en sentirlo y tenerlo todo dentro de nuevo.

—Te gusta— No preguntó está vez. Lo Afirmó.

—Síí—

—Te encanta—

—Ah, Síí—

Kayn enterro sus uñas  y la garra en los hombros prestados de Rhaast. Dejó marcas con sus digitos, y decidio llevar él el ritmo. Sí. Rhaast no hablaba solo por hablar. Pero porsupuesto. No era algo que le diria abiertamente al darkin. Porque sí; facilmente  sí podria hacerse adicto a su verga. No entendia por que era la primera vez que hacian esto. De los ultimos amantes que tuvo luego de su encuentro con Rhaast. Habia elegido a Thardid por alguna razón.

Pero Kayn era apenas un joven legalmente adulto, siendo embestido por una verga caliente, dura y de forma particular que cada vez que salia y entraba le causaba un cosquilleo delicioso desde el vientre. No queria pensar mucho en por que este joven y no los otros. Solo queria verga. Y verga era lo que iba a tener. Golpeo con sus gluteos el vientre de Rhaast mientras descendia para penetrarse. Y sintió como la mirada de Rhaast descendía también por todo su cuerpo.

Su sonrisa, diabólica sonrisa, se amplio. Le mostro los colmillos. Y Kayn solo gimio derrotado.

Compartieron un beso humedo. Profundo y Rhaast lo hizo detenerse. Kayn se quejo, exigió mas. Pero Rhaast lo hizo callar.

—¡¡Solo date la vuelta!!—

Kayn acepto, exhaló cuando se sintio vacío. Pero obedeció. Le dio la espalda al darkin y no espero nada para volver a penetrarse. Jadeó húmedo, y se recargó del otro solo para sentir el miembro palpitante en su interior. Y entonces, Rhaast acaricio con las garras su espalda, y con su lengua sus hombros.

Un escalofrio junto a una fuerte embestida le hicieron perder la razón. Y el recuerdo de la ducha lo hizo gemir sin poder contenerse.

Me encanta tu espalda

Dientes, lengua, sudor. Y fuertes embestidas. No habria nadie con las sufientes bolas en esa ala de la orden como para ir a interrumpirlo. Asi que Rhaast y él Gimieron tanto como desearon.

Kayn mordió su boca y apreto su entrada exclamando jadeante.

—¡Me vengo! ¡me vengo!— 

—Di mi nombre—

—Ahh.....—

—¡Di mi nombre puta!—

—¡¡Rhaast!! ¡Rha _aaast_!—

—Sííí, Sí—

Sin poder resistirlo mas. Kayn se corrió. Manchando su vientre mientras Rhaast lo tomaba con fuerza y lo hacia continuar. Su cuerpo temblo ante la sensación, no le dio descanso durante su orgasmo y la  sensación se expandio por todo él. Temblando, babeando. Hasta que se aferró con fuerza como pudo del Darkin cuando recibió su semen. Oyendo como gemia contra su oreja su nombre dicho de la manera mas obsena de todas. 

Sintiendo la oleada caliente de semen. Que logro llenarlo por completo.

...

Kayn reposaba encima de  Rhaast. Besaba lento su boca y lamiendo los colmillos. Nunca se habia fijado en lo atractivo que era Thardid.

—Pero no es ese bastardo..—Siceó Rhaast con molestia, podia oir a Kayn en su mente—Soy yo —

—Deja los malditos celos—

—Callate que bien te gusto mi verga y que te preñara de mi semen—

—No tengo útero estupido—

—No importa...—Rhaast ronroneo mientras pellizcaba sus gluteos—Te llene por completo — 

Kayn volteo los ojos, y sonrió de lado. Era un maldito. Pero sí que le habia gustado. Pero aún habían preguntas que Kayn necesitaba saber.

—¿Te gusta este cuerpo?—

—¿Este? No, el único cuerpo digno es el tuyo...ese sí me gusta—

Aquella confesion solo dejo un sabor agridulce en su boca. Decidió no ahondar más en el tema. Se recostó sobre él, y cerro los ojos. 

... 

Thardid desperto a las horas. Kayn salia de una habitacion extra en sus aposentos, y miraba al hombre en su cama, estaba seguro que era Thardid el espía, Rhaast susurraba contra su oreja "¿Y cuando sacas a este bastardo?"

—¿Me dormi...?—

—Un poco— Dijo Kayn sin delicadeza. Pero sonrió malicioso, mientras continuaba la mentira.— Solo al final cuando te corriste, pero considerare repetirlo—Y le guiño un ojo. 

El espia no recordaba nada, pero, sentía las marcas en su cuerpo, y la sensación de relax tras un orgasmo. Miró de nuevo a Kayn y luego se levantó.

—¿Deberia irme?—

—Asi es, ademas, llegó Zed, y ya fui llamado a verlo, así que sí fueras tan amable —La sonrisa de Kayn fue todo menos amable mientras hechaba al hombre de su cama. No hubieron besos, no hubo nada. Solo el ruido de la ropa, la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose. 

Y Kayn, Buscando como esconder los vestigios de su encuentro sexual.

…

Entró con la alegría desbordándole por los pómulos a los aposentos privados de Zed. Era de madrugada cuando tocaron a su puerta, y su maestro no parecía querer descansar de su largo viaje. Dejó a Rhaast en una mesa y sintió como este cerraba la pupila y se sumía en su propio letargo. Renuente a escuchar al maestro de las sombras. 

Siendo lo contrario con Kayn que iba con los mejores ánimo del mundo. Comprendía lo oscuro que eran sus sentimientos por Zed. Pero, aún infantil, ¿O inocente tal vez? Esperaba tener algún día, una oportunidad.

Zed Estaba oculto detrás de una silla, leyendo con la luz de una lámpara los papeles del informe de los espías, y los documentos que había traído.

— Maestro, ¿Cómo puedo ayudarle?— la sonrisa de Kayn se desvaneció cuando su maestro salió de las sombras. Y denotó las enormes y oscuras ojeras que estaban dibujadas en su rostro. La expresión era sombría; e indicaba más que solo cansancio.

—¿Puedes sentarte?— Su voz incluso, se oía diferente.

— Sí, claro maestro—

Kayn se acercó a la silla restante en el escritorio de Zed. Observo como el mayor ordenaba los papeles, y metódico, se quitaba las cuchillas de las manos. 

—¿Recuerdas las historias que te contaba antes?— Zed se detuvo, Kayn sintió su mirada, y sintió una puñalada en el estómago. Zed lo miraba con todo menos lujuria. Lo miraba con una mezcla de nostalgia y... preocupación.

Kayn sólo asintió, no tenía palabras.

— Bueno, siempre fuiste inteligente, estoy seguro que sabes que muchas no eran solo cuentos, y creo que lo descubriste por ti mismo muchas veces, y que estudiamos una en particular— 

— El demonio dorado — Respondió Kayn. 

— Correcto… — Zed Jadeo, se paseó los dedos por los cabellos hasta llevarlos hacia atrás. Y cerró los ojos un momento— Es real, pero no es un demonio como habíamos dicho en aquel entonces—

— Es un es un humano, un antisocial, no, más que eso, es un loco y está…preso—

— Está libre — dijo el mayor en un jadeo. Cansado.

Kayn miró con una mezcla de sentimientos a su maestro y busco más respuestas con su mirada.

— No puede ser posible, usted y el ojo del crepúsculo lo encerraron...—Kayn retomó los ánimos, aún algo apagados, pero con cierta esperanza colgando de sus palabras— Usted… tal vez nosotros podríamos capturarlo, juntos maestro —

Zed se mantuvo callado. Dejó las hojas a un lado. Y tomo asiento frente a Kayn. La luz de la lámpara tembló con una suave ráfaga de viento que se coló por la ventana entreabierta. Y Zed negó en silencio.

— Solo Shen y yo… podemos hacer eso — Finalmente Zed admitió.

Era tan poco. Pero era suficiente como para romperle el corazón a Kayn.

 


End file.
